Pretty Big Pants
by Astroro
Summary: AU:"Why do you always feel the need to make fun of me? I'm no different from you—well, except that I'm a girl an all. You think you're so special—you put on your pants just like everyone else, one leg at a time!" Ignis x Molly/Hikari; rated T.


**Title:** _Pretty Big Pants_

**Genre(s):** _Humor; Friendship; Romance/Fluff (and I mean tiny!)_

**Summary:** _"Why do you always feel the need to make fun of me? I'm no different from you—well, except that I'm a girl an all. You think you're so special—you put on your pants just like everyone else, one leg at a time!"_

**Main Pairing:** _Ignis_ **x** _Molly/Hikari_

**Other(s):** _rated_ **T** _for language._ **AU** _(alternate universe);_ _this was the most randomness thing I've come up with to date. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Disclaimer]:<span>** _I do not own _**Harvest Moon**_; it belongs to_ **Natsume** _and _**Marvelous Entertainment**. _This story is based on: _**Harvest Moon-Animal Parade**.

_**Pretty Big Pants**_

**[One-shot]**

Molly was done, period, point blank. Not only was he an A class douche, but a bully too. A day didn't go by that he didn't find a way to publicly humiliate her.

And what did she do? Nothing, nothing at all—why, you ask? Well, because Molly was spineless against him. She didn't want to stand up to the most popular guy in school—she just didn't have the backbone for it.

Yes indeed, Molly was a coward in her own mind. She can stand up to mostly everyone else in the world. An attacker, yeah—she'll punch the living shit out of him. A regular run-of-the-mill bully—oh yeah, it's over for him.

Yet, _he _had an effect on her like no other. And what was it, you ask? Well, it's none other than fear; yep, fear.

He was just… scary. Not only was this dude, like almost, two feet taller than him, but his eyes were the scariest color alive: red. No person should be born with red eyes—that's un-freaking real; so she decided that he must be a demon.

Oh yeah, and he had monstrous strength. Once, she saw him lift up a car, just because he dropped something. That, was the day she cried herself to sleep, because _he_ had made a class presentation (for a project—she couldn't exactly remember what for) of how big her butt was.

She didn't even know what had caused him to be so mean to her, she's a good person, she recycles for Pete's sake! Yet, the torment never cease.

"God, Ignis, why can't you just leave me alone?" she said one day, when Ignis had pelted a water balloon in her face.

Ignis grinned at her, "why? Well, because your annoying, that's why!"

"_That doesn't even make any sense!_" Molly thought, while dodging another water balloon he had thrown at her.

"How exactly am I annoying," she asked impatiently, hiding behind a student who was merely walking by. "I've done nothing to you!"

Ignis merely shrugged and tossed another water balloon at her.

Molly dodged again, but, with the price of hitting the fellow classmate who was previously being used as a shield.

"Dude, not cool man," he said and, disgruntled, stalked off towards his class.

Molly raised her hand, indicating to the soaked student leaving. "See, see what you do? You not only cause pain to me, but to others around-EEEK!"

Before Molly could even finish her speech, Ignis had thrown _two _water balloons at her.

"Aha, now what fatty?" he taunted.

"God, why are you _such a jerk_? It's not like I'm a freak. Why do you feel the need to make fun of me?" she said, pointing to herself. "I'm no different from you—well, except that I'm a girl and all. You think you're so special—you put on your pants just like everyone else, one leg at a time!"

Ignis raised one (ugh, perfect too) eyebrow, "Well, unlike you, I can at least pull up my pants over my ass, unlike you Big Ass-McGee!"

Before Molly could retort, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"See ya in homeroom, big butt," he yelled on his way to class.

Unfortunately for Molly, she had to go that way too.

"_F-in A!_"

**. . . . . .**

Molly was sitting in class, just hoping for the day to be over. She just wanted to go home and relax, take a hot bath, anything except… well, be tortured by this… _douche_!

"Hey, Molly, why so sad?" She turned to the voice and saw that it was none other than Kasey, Molly's neighbor and—unfortunately—Ignis's best friend.

"Oh, hey Kasey," she greeted, turning her head to get a good look at him. Kasey was sort of handsome, if you liked that 'bad boy' kind of thing. "I just wanna go home, ya know?"

Kasey frowned slightly, "Is Ignis messing with you still?"

She sighed, Kasey was always good at reading people… it was usually kind of annoying.

"Yeah, he has," she started scribbling on her desk to keep herself from raising her voice. "I-It's just… he's been acting even more like an ass since Junior year started."

Kasey merely grunted, his sign of saying 'yeah, keep talking".

She continued, "I mean, it's not like I've done anything to him—I've always been, well, me!" She started scribbling furiously, still trying to keep a hold on her emotions. "What could I possibly have done to him?"

"Well," Kasey started, "uh… w-would you like to know the truth, or would you like me to lie to you to make you feel better, I rather prefer the other."

Molly stopped vandalizing her table and looked Kasey straight in the eye. She'd known him mostly all her life; him living next door to her in the apartment building. They'd been relatively close, seeing as though both their older brother's were best friends (Molly lived with her brother, not wanting to live with her father and stepmother). She also knew that Kasey wasn't one to like to beat around the bush, so, whatever he had to say was probably pretty big.

"Uh, I guess…"

"Okay, well…" Kasey took a deep breath, "Ignis… kind of… likes you, ya know…"

Molly blinked several times, not really understanding. "U-uh, w-what did you just say?"

"I said, quote 'Ignis kind of likes you, ya know…' unquote."

"DUDE, POR QUE?" Molly suddenly yelled, right in the middle of class.

"Molly, is there something you would like to share with the class," the teacher said tersely, "it seems important, since you so rudely interrupted me."

Molly gave the teacher a cold look. Honestly, after what she had just found out, she was not in the mood to be lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, I _do _have something to say to the class," she shot back boldly.

The teacher gave her an odd look, not really used to an answer like that.

Molly stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Hello everyone, as you know, I'm Molly," she began, speaking clearly and precisely, "and… I want to announce that, I just found out some really jacked up shit right now."

Everyone laughed, excluding Ignis and Kasey. Ignis gave her a really confusing look, and Kasey just merely shook his head.

The teacher coughed and gave Molly a cold look, "Detention, Ms. Molly, after school. Your presence is mandatory, or Saturday school."

**. . . . . .**

So, Molly had to sit through detention; oh, her brother was going to be _pissed_. When it was over Molly walked out of the classroom and to the front entrance of the school, only (unfortunately) to walk into Ignis.

"_God, my life sucks…"_ she cried in her head.

Ignis smirked, his pearly white teeth showing. "So, Ms. Goody Two-Shoes got detention, isn't that a shocker!"

Molly groaned, "Ignis, please, not now."

"D'aw, what's wrong? Is wittle Mwolly Wolly-kins feeling illy willy—"

"Ignis, will you stop being such a freaking kindergartner!" she yelled in his face, "god, can't you just be a man when you have a crush on a girl, instead of teasing and bullying her, like an f-in baby!"

Molly covered her mouth, but it was too late—the damage had been done. Ignis stared at her, first in shock, then horror.

"W-what…? H-how do you k-k-know that I… uh…" he couldn't find the words to say it… he was so embarrassed.

"U-uhm, I-I gotta go," Molly pointed at the direction to her home. The whole situation was so awkward for her, she didn't know how to process it.

Ignis was about to say something when Molly walked off—well, more like sprinted but… all in the details.

**. . . . . .**

The whole week passed in a blur; Ignis had been avoiding her the whole time. Whenever she walked passed him he merely sped past her, his face red from embarrassment.

To tell you the truth, Molly was quite ecstatic. No more would she be teased, relentlessly by him, or bullied. She was free, free as—well, she was f-in _free_!

She felt on top of the world—that was until he had shown up in front of her apartment door, holding a bouquet of daisies (damn, he knew her favorite flower!).

"H-hey, uh… c-can I come in?" He asked nervously.

All Molly wanted to do was slam the door in front of his face, like an over exuberant actress on those soap operas. Too bad this is Molly we're talking about.

"U-uh, I-I guess, yeah," she said lamely, opening the door so he could walk in.

The apartment was okay. It wasn't overly decorated, with crème (or ecru, as her stepmother would say) and leather upholstery. They had a pretty big TV and enough game systems for a group of young men to enjoy (and Molly, she couldn't resist Call of Duty).

"Nice house," Ignis stated awkwardly, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Uh, yeah, it's alright, I guess…" Molly replied, equally awkward. "Uh, w-would you like some water, or tea, or anything?"

"Y-yeah, sure, tea would be nice."

"Black or green tea?"

"Black, please."

"Sugar, cream?"

"Both would be pretty cool, thanks."

With that, Molly started setting up his tea-all the while thinking that this whole situation was _hella_ weird. Ignis wasn't kind, or polite, so… wtf?

"Here you go," she said blankly, handing him his tea. He took it, thanking her in the process.

"U-S-so… uh… e-eh," he couldn't find the right words, nothing to express what he wanted to say. So, in a fit of confusion and stress, he said, "I-I came here to ask you something, and… I just want you to know, that I want you to be completely honest with me."

Molly shook her head.

"U-uh, I was going to ask, i-if you would consider… uh, g-going out with me…?"

She was sooo confused. Did this guy j-just asked her out on a… a _date_? Was this, in fact, also the guy that relentlessly teased and bullied her for three years? She was going to punch him, she had the right, as a citizen of this fair city, to beat the living shit out of him.

Yet, she didn't know why—not even Tom Cruise knew why she said this: "I-I guess so… sure, why not?"

"_Dear God, I am indeed out of my f-in mind. Someone, anyone shoot me, please, right now!_"

Yet, she couldn't help but blush (only a little) at the boyish grin on his face.

"G-great, thanks Molly, I won't let you down!"

"_Yeah, you better not, asshole, or I'll drop kick you in the face!_"

**. . . . . .**

After that, Molly and Ignis got over their differences. They became quite a cute couple (believe it or not) and ended up staying together for a long while.

Now, Molly is a professional cartoonist and Ignis is a freelance photographer. They currently live in a apartment together in the pretty nice part of the city, where they have a beautiful baby girl named Canary.

And no, they're not married, seeing as though Molly is practically screaming at Ignis whenever she feels he's doing something hella stupid, but meh, their happy.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **_As I said before, this was a really random idea that just… struck me. I came up with it, waiting for the bus that my sister was taking. I asked her about it, she said it was pretty cool (but she didn't know why) so… yeah. I won't be writing after this for awhile, my college course classes are starting next week, and I really need to get my shit together afterwards, I hear the classes are kind of hard. I might do a one-shot for my current obsession _**Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist**_, I freaking love it, it's so epic. Anyways that's my next project, that or _**Adventure Time**_, the AU universe with Fiona and Cake. Also, my other stories are on stand still until I feel like I can keep up with _**FF **_and school. _


End file.
